


Pursuit and Capture

by gemspegasus



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton Lassiter chases a fleeing suspect and Shawn Spencer followa the Detective's trail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit and Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: All things Psych owned by Steve Franks and the USA network. I am only borrowing them for a "consultation" or three. Written for entertainment purposes only.  
> AN'S: Story inspired by egorstandish's marvelous Psych stories and the blood trail prompt found at shallowz's journal.

Juliet O'Hara shouted, "Carlton, wait for backup!" but to no avail as her wounded partner ran after the murder suspect. She collapsed onto the curb and staunched the blood flowing freely from the graze in her leg.

Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster arrived a few minutes later. Gus stayed with Juliet as Shawn trailed after Lassiter.

Meanwhile, Carlton Lassiter continued to stalk after the criminal. The head detective of the Santa Barbara police department ran through well-kept and unkempt back-yards and alleys, sidled around trash cans and fences plus he slipped through several lines of laundry drying outside in the sun. He locked his teeth against the agony jolting through his left arm which was tightly pressed against his side.

A bullet had cut a deep groove across his arm above the elbow. It still bled sluggishly but Carlton had managed to bandage it with his tie. He wasn't the only one bleeding. Carlton had winged the cop killer. The detective would not let him get away again. He'd just lean against this high wooden fence a moment and catch his breath.

A few moments later, Lassiter straightened up and gazed about him. The area was familiar. 'Oh no!' sped through the detective' s mind, "You aren't hiding out in my mother's neighborhood." Carlton said to himself as he raced into an immaculate back yard. He swiveled his head to the right and then to left as he took in the trimmed, neat hedges guarding one side of the fence and the full, budding rosebushes adorning the other side of the yard. In his youth, he had sometimes envied those rosebushes because of the way his mother had lavished attention on them. A curse fell from his lips as he saw the kitchen door which led to the back yard ajar.

 

In the meantime, some yards and alleys away, Shawn jumped over an overturned garbage can and his sneakers slid out from under him as he landed on a slippery dark stain. Thinking fast, the psychic grabbed the utility pole next to the can with both hands and was able to stop his fall before he hit the pavement face first.

Once he was upright again, Shawn crouched down to study the stain. Then he entered the next back-yard where he proceeded to wipe the soles of his sneakers in the grass for a few moments before following Lassiter's trail again.

Sprinting inside the house with his gun at the ready, Carlton skidded to a halt as he saw his mother brandishing a large, cast-iron skillet at a bloodied, crouching down, dripping-wet murderer.

At Lassiter's entrance into the kitchen, the escaped felon looked up from his squatted position on the floor and begged, "Get me out of here before she thwacks me with that thing again."

"You ruined the sprinkler system which water my roses. Then you had the gall to come into my house and you broke my best serving platter. You're lucky that the skillet was closer at hand than my gun was," Mrs. Lassiter said as she glared at the man.

Suddenly Buzz McNabb and several other policemen spilled through the back door into Mrs. Lassiter's kitchen.

Still holding his gun on the suspect, Carlton ordered McNabb to cuff the man before the head detective asked his mother if she was alright.

Before she could reply, Shawn slipped inside the house and found himself with a heavy skillet looming inches from his face. A quick, "Whoa, one of the good guys here," fell from his lips as he backed up a step.

Mrs. Lassiter remained motionless except for a tilt of her head towards her son.

Carlton easily read the question in her eyes and verified Shawn Spencer's statement.

"Mother, this is Shawn Spencer, consultant to the Santa Barbara Police Dept."

She finally put the skillet down on the table and coughed as Shawn added, "Psychic consultant."

It was at that moment that she noted that her son had been hurt. "Carlton, you're dripping blood all over my brand new linoleum. We need to get you to the hospital. Spencer can drive us."

Mrs. Lassiter steamrolled over the objections from both Carlton and Shawn and the trio found themselves at the emergency room a short time later.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: All things Psych owned by Steve Franks and the USA network. I am only borrowing them for a "consultation" or three. Written for entertainment purposes only.  
> AN'S: Story inspired by egorstandish's marvelous Psych stories and the blood trail prompt found at shallowz's journal.


End file.
